Harry's geting even MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA
by tha-artemisrox
Summary: Set in the 6th year Harry's changed, he's getting more POWERFULL! Watch out for Malfoy bashing you Malfoy fans! ZOMG REDONE! all new stuff, check it out!
1. DETENTION AUCTION

A/N: RE WRITTEN! SAME JOKES, NEW JOKES, BETTER WRITING!

Gonna try re-writing my other fics as well, maybe, perhaps, depends on the results!

* * *

Harry was in potions class with Snape, the old bat, droning on about the magical properties of some obscure potion he didn't really care about. Malfoy sniggered with his two goons near the back in his own snarky way And Neville's potion bubbled over, which was quite odd considering there was no fire lit beneath the cauldron.

Harry was seated near the back of the class between the bickering Ron and Hermione, he had tuned out both his friends and his teacher, successfully ignoring the entire class.

After Sirius's death Harry had cared less about getting in trouble. He had subscribed to Fred and George's joke shop getting their latest products by owl, gotten Peeves to avoid him when he started throwing ink balls and to help him out, also he had somehow managed to get less detentions and improved his skills in Quidditch, whether one was the result or the other I can not say.

But he still felt lousy, Grief dragged after him wherever he went, that's why his nails were digging into the table, everything was just so irritating now.  
"If you mash your pogrebin hair into a fine powder and ad it to your potion, it should be giving off a sweet smell that will make you feel a little depressed."

Smirking, Snape watched students slump, cry and even turn pail and faint, i.e. Neville.

Harry looked down at his work; he had been mashing the hairs too hard the powder made him cough. Ron poured the powder in and, smelling it, slumped down in his seat.

"Oy look at that, Potty's pet weasel is going to faint!" laughed Malfoy from the table near theirs, honestly Snape should have rethought his seating plan.

Now usually Harry would ignore Malfoy or say something like 'This from the bouncing ferret!' or 'Shove off, Malfoy.' but the potion had gone to his head.

All the anger he held against Malfoy, all the hatred and rage, the years of insults and rivalry bubbled to the surface, then, like a bucket of cold water, he remembered he was still in Snape's class and calmed himself down.

If he were to attack Malfoy outright he could get expelled, so he whispered a spell, aiming with his wand concealed be the desk, and suddenly Malfoy flew into the wall.  
Snape glided over to him,. "I saw that Potter, I will not tolerate violence in my class, two days of detention!"

"Really Professor? Well that's simply not good enough!"

Harry raised himself from his seat and stood on the table and, shocking everyone, started shouting.

"Twohoursdetenton!DoIhearfourhours?"

Dear lord he was auctioning his detention.

"Five!" Shouted Ron, Hermione tugging on his sleeve, hissing for him to sit down! "Fivehoursontheboard!Doihearsix?five! GOING ONCE, TWICE, SOLD! TO THE VAMPIRE WITH GREESEY HAIR!"

Snape was outraged, his billowy cape and expression said that much.

"Two weeks detention POTTER!"

Harry put on his most charming grin, "Why professor I didn't know you liked to spend so much time with me!?"

"Cleaning the girls toilets!" Shouted Snape.

The class raised a chorus or "ooooh!"'s at the very idea.

"Fine." Said Harry, sitting down and smiling, not too worried.

Snape still shaking with rage told everyone what their homework was and dismissed them before finally going to Draco's aid.

* * *

Snape shoved Harry into the girl's toilets, making a point not to touch anything.

"A Slytherin girl will come check the toilets in one hour, I've also taken the liberty of confiscating your wand so you can clean them the muggle way." Snape sneered at him triumphantly.

Harry looked around for a moment, "this isn't much of a punishment, I have to say, the place looks pretty clan already, should have given me the boys toilets, they piss all over the place in there you know."

Snape wrinkled his large nose at Harry's unnatural knowledge of janitorial duties and slammed the door shut.

Harry casually walked passed the stalls until he heard it, large sobs were coming from behind a closed door, very unique sobs. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" the teary voice replied.

"Myrtle, It's Harry!" he sighed.

After a short moment Myrtle floated out cautiously.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Harry held up the toilet brush as a reply. "I've got to clean the toilets and I thought you might like someone to talk to."

Harry had tried to get Hermione to go visit him but she was busy helping Ron with his homework.

"Thank you!" sobbed Myrtle, "I'm so all alone here!"

Harry sighed, she was the only thing to stop him from being bored to death, and that's desperate.

* * *

Re written, almost twice as long now onto the next chapter!

FEEDBACK PLZ!


	2. chappy 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be on a site for fans... Nope

Woo, on a roll! tell me what you like/didn't like and what I should change in these fics please!

* * *

Harry walked off grinning, good old Myrtle had flooded the girls toilet just as McGonagall walked past, an adequate distraction and a good way to delay the rest of the detentions.

As he walked down the halls a sudden tiredness swept over him, So he decided to head back to his dormitory, unfortunately it was not to be.

"Hey potty!" sneered a voice from behind him, Harry had his wand out and was facing Malfoy in a second of course.

"We need to finish something..."

The obvious queue for his two goons to start laughing was missed as they just stood there staring at the air in front of their faces.

He elbowed them hard.

"Huh wazat?"

"uuuuh… mehehehehe?"

"….uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh?"

Draco face palmed at their stupidity and raised his wand.

Harry figured he was in enough trouble without using his magic.

"Put that wand down and you'll walk away with two legs!" said Harry.

Whoop, that didn't come out quite as planned.

Malfoy let out a cry of "_OCTET_!" purple light shooting out of Malfoy's wand and zooming towards Harry, but when it was two centimeters from Harry's nose it froze in midair and, pop, it was gone.(the spell not Harry's nose)

Malfoy was so shocked that his spell didn't work and Potter didn't even do anything that Harry was able to just walk off, stray dust bunnies twirling playfully in his wake only to be swept into oblivion by his robes.

* * *

Hermione sighed, Ron had just said, by his own math, that phoenixes lived in Antarctica!

When Harry came in thru the portrait Hermione gladly rushed over to him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Ron just isn't trying, maybe you can help him, is detention over alrea-ah! Harry, oh Merlin! What happened to your face!?"

It took him a moment to understand what Hermione was saying.

He had a large black gash, right on his scar.

He dropped to his knees, suddenly overwhelmed, god it was too hot!

"What happened to him Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"I don't know! Oohh I don't know!" sobbed Hermione frantically calling the other students to get help.

They dragged Harry too the hospital wing, when madam Pomfrey saw him it looked like she was going too faint as well, she ran to get help and came back with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Missus Weasley, who fussed over him.

They all talked hurriedly while Harry started to black out.

* * *

Well what do ya think? Review ideas please. 


	3. chappy3

Disclaimer: blah blah blah me no own Harry potter jk rules bleh.

Hermionie's point of view:

What had happened to Harry the gash across his scar was no cat scratch even Ron knew that. He had passed out in the hospital wing while misses Weasley (who was there for ootp business). Hermionie caught snatches of Dumbledore's conversation one word caught her attention: VOLDERMORT. She and Ron stared at each other Ron had heard it too this was not good.

That morning:

That morning Harry's scar had been burning but ignoring it Harry walked into the bathroom and stared. His scar looked fresh he quickly styled his hair to cover it. It reminded him of his father and his godfather.

..........Sirius.........

The mirror shattered Harry blinked he wasn't mad why had his magic gone haywire?

He trudged back thru the dormitories feeling a shiver go thru the room he stared at his hand there was a blurred time scribbled down his detention time he shoved some casual robes on and grabbed his invisibility cloak just incase.

Ron's point of view:

What's that in Harry's hand? Its his invisibility cloak! I know ill go tell Sirius first ive got to put his cloak on.

Hermionie's point of view:

What's Ron doing? Ohh! Its harrys invisibility cloak he's putting it on! I better follow him Harry's fine with the professors anyway.

Normal

Ron crept into the owlery looking for Hedwig till.

"RON! Why did you just steel his cloak!"

"its too mail Sirius!"

"Ron Hedwig wont come to you just use pig."

"the fluffball wont make it and Hedwig knows the way better"

"Oh fine!" hermionie pulled out a paket of owltreets and Hedwig flew down

"smartass!" mutterd ron.

What do you think?reveiw 


	4. a clown runs past the window

Disclaimer: me no own hp

Authors note: sorry its been sooooooooo long I just had so much goin on with my choir and acting you'd think id be creative enough to update but here ya go!

Harry blinked everything was fuzzy. He put on his glasses and looked around he was in the hospital wing.

"Ahh! The hospital wing. I seem to sleep here more than my own dorm!"

Four people swooped on him.

"oh Harry are you okay1"

"Bloody hell Harry look at your scar!"

"Oh Dear! You should be more careful Harry I was here on...ahem sirus business!"(Sirius is their codename for the order to clear up the confusions)

"Please do not crowd him mister potter needs some air!"

Harry watched as Missus Weasley, Hermionie, Ron and madam Pomfrey fussed over him. What had happened.

"I feel fine! I'm not even sure why you all are so wor"

Harry stared Ron was holding up a mirror. He looked at his scar there was a black gash across it no blood was coming out but it looked fresh and didn't hurt.

"ried." He finished trailing off.

"Dumbledore thinks.."

Harry nodded he understood. Voldermort could be involved.

Eventually only Ron and Hermionie were left talking to Harry.

"so madam pom says you have to stay here so she can 'monitor' you scars progress." Said Ron handing him a chocolate frog

"So I brought you a script to read!" said Hermionie holding up a movie script titled 'rent' (cause that's what im doin at my acting thing!)

"I knew that Moldys out to get me but that is to cruel!"

"The horror!" Yelped Ron and they booth cracked up.

"oh ha ha!" said Hermione "its actually pritie funny in a black humor sort of way."

"lets try a song!"

"it's a musical!" cried ron "bye Harry!" and with that ron chickened out.

"ah well anyway the song I have chosen it after a death so think sad!" said Hermione flicking thru the pages.

(this next part is a quote of me after hearing our "motivation")

"and then a clown runs past the window" said Harry sarcastically" real sad huh!"

"ok here we go!"

Harry sighed two days had gone quickly.

Ron and Hermione brought him his homework and Malfoy had com to ridicule him once but he ad an ace up his sleeve.

"hey potty sad ya cant flaunt your cat scratch anymore!"

"gorgon!"

"what?"

"gorgon!"

"what the hell is a gorgon!?"

"a gorgon is a kargon!"

"WHAT!"

"a gorgon is a kargon!"

"what the hell is a kargon then!"

"a kargon is a gorgon!"

"WHAT!!"

"a kargon is a gorgon!"

"THIS ISNT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"you are!"

"id have to agree mister potter!"

"HUH?" Malfoy turned around.

"Oh madam Pomfrey! I was just..."

"Leaving oh I agree!"

"uh yeah! Bye! We'll settle this later Potter!"

His scar had not done anything but he felt... energized like electricity flowed thru his body.

When he had got out Hermionie and Ron were waiting for him.

"Sorry about all the parchment scattered in the hall." Sighed Hermione "Neville.."

"just got hexed!" Finished ron laughing.

But this didn't seem to be a problem as the paper seemed to blow away from them.

Meanwhile at Voldermorts headquarters a dark figure scurried up to a corner.

"the spell had a bit of problem potter" he couldn't finish the sentence as a green light struck him and he fell to the ground dead.

"NEVER doubt my spells!"

Ooh! CLIFFHANGER! The plot thickens! Ill update my other fics soon. Arty's annoying cousins' sequel has a name! Cousins and Beauty pageants. It will be put in artys annoying cousin to save time. See yas!


End file.
